


Baked Goods

by Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Baking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_GraceYang
Summary: This is a translation work of 'Baked Goods' by STARSdidathing!한국어 번역입니다!





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * A translation of [Baked Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569340) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> All thanks to STARSdidathing because the original work is full of awesomeness!  
> 처음 하는 한국어 번역입니다! 부족하지만 잘 봐주세요! 혹시 원작도 읽으신 분들 중에 번역에 문제가 있다고 생각하시면 댓글 남겨주세요!

약 48시간동안 실험실에 있다 나온 토니가 펜트 하우스에 들어갔을 때 기대할 수 있는 것은 많았다.  
그런데 빵 굽는 냄새? 그건 아니었다

“J?” 토니는 살짝 쉰 목소리와 흐릿한 눈으로 물었다. “나 지금 헛것 보고 있는 거야?”

“그건 무엇을 보고 있다고 믿느냐에 따라 다르죠, sir”

방으로 한 걸음 조심스럽게 다가가며……머핀, 쿠키, 그리고 케이크까지 선반에 놓여져 있는 것을 보고 토니는 놀랐다.

한참을 쳐다보다 토니가 입을 열었다. “나 지금-"

“Anthony,” 긴 팔이 그의 허리를 감싸며 연인의 목소리가 부드럽게 들렸다. 키스가 머리에서 느껴졌고, 작은 한숨이 그의 갈색 머리카락을 휘감았다. “프로젝트 끝났어?”

“응,” 토니가 로키의 강하고 안정적인 가슴에 기대며 대답했다. 눈은 이미 반쯤 감겨 있다. “Hey, Lokes.”

그는 관자놀이 주변에서 또 하나의 키스를 느꼈다. 로키의 목소리에서 웃음이 들리는 듯했다. “내가 타이밍을 잘못 맞춘 것 같네.”

정말 그러기 싫었지만 토니는 깜빡이며 눈을 다시 떴다. “뭘 잘못 맞춰?”

“가만히 있을 수가 없었어. 자비스가 요리 연습을 추천했지.”

모든 정보가 눈앞에 있었음에도 토니는 불신감에 물든 목소리로 재차 묻고 있는 자기자신을 발견했다. “요리를 했다고?”

“마스터 로키는 능숙하십니다,” 자비스가 살짝 자랑스러운 목소리로 끼어들었다. “그는 이미 sir가 가장 좋아하는 다수의 요리를 완벽히 준비해 두셨습니다.”

“네가…” 토니의 가슴이 따뜻해지는 것을 느꼈다. “나를 위해 요리를 했다고?”

“난 네가 네 성공에 대한 보상을 좋아할 거라 생각했지.” 로키가 토니의 머리에 또 하나의 키스를 해주며 대답했다. “그런데,” 로키가 부드럽게 웃음지었다. “배 채우기 전에 먼저 쉬어야 돼.”

토니는 공기에 퍼져 있는 향기의 주체를 찾기 위해 고개를 돌리며 작게 항변의 소리를 냈다. “따뜻할 때에 먹어야 맛있는데!”

그의 연인은 다시 한번 웃었다. “따뜻하게 남아 있도록 마법 걸어둘게.”

로키의 손은 2년간 마법사와 지낸 뒤 부끄러울 만큼 익숙하게 토니의 허리 밑으로 내려갔다. 한 순간에 그의 발이 바닥에서 떨어졌고 로키는 토니를 방으로 옮기고 있었다.  
이미 벗어나려고 움직이고, 놀리고, 뾰로통한 단계를 넘어선 토니는 연인의 손에 자연스레 묻혔다. “자기 전에 머핀 한 개만?”

“애 같기는.” 로키는 그를 비난했지만, 얼굴에서 미소는 떠나지 않았다. 그리고 잠시 뒤 토니가 잡을 수 있게 머핀 하나가 공중에 떠올랐다.

그는 조금 몸을 돌려 부드럽고 따뜻한 피부를 즐기며 로키의 뺨에 키스를 했다. “사랑해.”

토니는 로키가 웃으며 떠오른 보조개를 잠깐 보았지만, 머핀을 베어 물자 입안에 녹아 들어오는 초코 칩의 달콤한 맛에 신음을 하느라 빠르게 신경을 돌렸다. “세상에,” 토니는 다시 신음을 흘렸다. “진짜, 진짜 사랑해.”

로키는 작게 코웃음을 쳤지만, 토니를 침대까지 옮기는 와중에 다른 말은 하지 않았다. 둘이 방에 도착해 로키가 조심스럽게 토니를 내려놓을 때 머핀은 이미 흔적도 없이 사라져 있었다.

그는 사랑스럽고도 정성스럽게 이불 밑에 놓여졌고, 로키의 마법으로 입고 있던 옷은 사라지고 그의 잠옷이 나타났다. 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길이 느껴졌고 입술이 이마에 내려앉았다. 

“잘 자, 내 사랑.” 로키가 약속을 했다. “일어나면 내가 여기 있을게.”

살며시 한숨을 뱉으며 행복 이외에 어떤 감정도 느끼지 않는 토니는 눈이 감기게 놔두었다.

그의 연인으로부터 나온 모든 약속은 로키가 항상 지키는 것을 잘 알기에.


End file.
